the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Eastmoore
Eastmoor Eastmoor is the eastern and southern most point of the provinces within Carim. The land is home to the only known river ways and canals that lead to the coast. Due to this the populace of Eastmoor sometimes called the Moors or Eastmoors have created several styles of light river traveling vessels. Large ships with shallow drafts are commonplace among the marshes and rivers of Eastmoor. These large vessels typically are propelled by several layers of oarsmen, but are also outfitted with sails for sea travel. Due to their location the people of Eastmoor have become the toll road of the Carim empire, anyone from Valmere to Dracwick that wishes to travel to the coast goes through rivers of Eastmoor. Even if the tolls are high they typically run a fairer price than those offered by the guardians of the Kingdom of Lancaster. Along with this the Dukes and Earls of Eastmoor are known for turning a blind eye to smuggling for a gold coin or two. Along these rivers and marshes lie the grand cities of the land. The cities are known for being made up of great stone walls, and magnificent towers stocked to the brim with crossbowmen. These cities offer protection from would be invaders, or river pirates that are known to prey upon the merchants that travel the lands. The greatest of these cities happens to be the capital Mystras, the city is known for having three inner walls and a fourth outer. All the while offering protection to the farming peasantry in the form of wooden palisades that encircle the entire city. These impressive cities are run by the local dukes and earls in name, however the true ownership falls to the City Masters. The City Masters are typically the patriarch or matriarch of the city's most influential landed gentry. These gentries are constantly on guard for those that would wish to usurp their power, so through cunning and bribery the gentries have wrestled some militaristic control from the dukes. Allowing the families of the gentries to arm themselves with the duke's own men, or to raise the townsmen as personal bodyguards. These bodyguards are men that wear mostly pieces of plate or chain mail, beneath such armor they wear thick padded gambesons or leather. The average armament for these troops happens to be the crossbow, it is said Eastmoor produces some of the greatest shots within all of Carim. While other men still are outfitted with sword and buckler, creating massed bodies of armed soldiers that have the ability to protect themselves in urban combat situations. The pavise shield is also used by the crossbowmen, as it can be deployed into the ground before them. Thus allowing them to reload without fear of enemy projectiles hitting them in the back. This has caused several minor outbreaks of violence within the impressive fortress cities from time to time. A family that believes themselves to have the support of the people and the treasury will attempt to usurp power from the current City Master. Leading to days or even years of bloody urban warfare. Once the dust settles those left standing will take the crown of Master, typically during a public ceremony where the local duke names them honorary protectors of the land. All the while the local populace scrounges out a living, the lucky ones of the peasantry will typically start work in guilds. Learning the trades of metal working or glassblowing, while the even poorer will become dockworkers. Those that cannot find work within the cities will typically flee to the outpost towns, minor villages with a sentry tower or two made up stone if the populace is lucky. It is much more common to see these towers made up of wood from the local swamps and marshes. Here the peasantry work as fishermen, hunters, or woodsmen that risk their lives working for a living in the dangerous wild lands of Eastmoor. Those that do not wish to break their back or risk their lives on a daily basis will typically become smugglers, river pirates, or even thieves. For as long as a man can pay a tithe to the local City Master he is typically exempt from punishment. The current dynasty of Eastmoore's Archduke happens to be the Goscelin family.